


Без труда...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Neighbors, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: «Это легко!» - говорили друзья, узнав, что Стайлз собирается учиться играть на гитаре.«Это очень просто!» - кивал Скотт с умным видом, будто бы сам прекрасно владел этим инструментом.«Тебе потребуется помощь, ты сам не справишься», - отец был единственным голосом разума, но Стайлз его не послушал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз был полностью сконцентрирован и собран. В его голове не было ни единой лишней или ненужной мысли. Он всем своим существом был сосредоточен, не забывая, впрочем, быть в меру расслабленным.

Левая рука удобно легла на гриф, пальцы правой привычно пробежались по струнам. Всё было на своих местах, пришла пора творить.

Не подглядывая в тетрадку, что лежала прямо перед носом с досконально прописанными действиями, Стайлз выдохнул и, зажав нужные лады (или как там их называют), принялся играть.

Металлические струны неприятно звенели, пальцы соскальзывали, звук получался фальшивым и неестественным. «Всё приходит с опытом», — успокаивал сам себя Стайлз и уверенно переставлял пальцы на место для следующего аккорда. Правая рука сбивалась с ритма, бой прерывался, но Стайлз упорно продолжал.

В стену стукнули один раз. Стайлз проигнорировал, полностью погружаясь в себя и с головой уходя в музыку. Он даже начал сильнее задевать струны, чтобы звук был громче. К сожалению, от этого он не становился чище, так что слушать было практически невыносимо. Стайлз держался, он знал, что когда-нибудь сможет играть как бог.

Стук в стену раздался снова. Стайлз продолжал играть. В стену продолжали стучать. Удары так сильно шли вразрез с темпом игры Стайлза, что всё же пришлось сдаться.

Он приглушил задетые струны рукой, гася звук, и отложил гитару на диван. Ладно, сегодня всё опять без изменений. Разочарованный очередной неудачей, Стайлз плюхнулся на диван и тихо застонал от бессилия.

«Это легко!» — говорили друзья, узнав, что Стайлз собирается учиться играть на гитаре. «Это очень просто!» — кивал Скотт с умным видом, будто бы сам прекрасно владел этим инструментом.

«Тебе потребуется помощь, ты сам не справишься», — отец был единственным голосом разума, но Стайлз его не послушал. Конечно, где это видано — просить кого-то о помощи! Стайлз Стилински — непревзойдённый мастер всего, что бы ни попалось ему под руку, он отлично выучится самостоятельно! Ну вот, доучился. Теперь даже соседи в курсе, что он полный бездарь.

Стайлз собрался с силами и, снова взяв гитару в руки, осторожно начал перебирать струны. Он сбивался, его пальцы не до конца зажимали лад, а уж когда он попробовал поставить баррэ… В стену задолбили с таким остервенеем, что Стайлз испугался, как бы та вовсе не проломилась. Прямо внутрь комнаты Стайлза. На его шикарный шоколадный палас.

Нет, Стайлз всё понимал, у него не выходило играть на этой чёртовой гитаре нормально, но можно же было этим соседям быть немного лояльнее? Неужели они сами никогда не учились играть на чём-нибудь? Неужели они не знают, что прежде чем всё получится, нужно очень долгое время стараться практически до посинения?!

В стену стукнули ещё разок, и Стайлз не выдержал. Отложив гитару на диван, он поднялся и подскочил к стене, за которой находились недовольные соседи. Схватив кружку, что так удачно стояла на столе, Стайлз замахнулся и стукнул по стене. Несколько секунд стояла полнейшая тишина, позволившая ему высказать всё, что накипело.

— Твою мать, может хватит, а?! — крикнул Стайлз стене. — Я только учусь! Имейте терпение!

В ответ он услышал, как кто-то смачно выругался.

— А тише этого делать нельзя? — раздалось, наконец, из-за стены. Судя по всему, говорящий был мужчиной. Потому что женщина, при всём её желании, не могла орать таким басом. Хотя, люди бывают разные…

— Если я буду играть тихо, от этого не будет никакого толку! — Стайлз постарался сказать это как можно громче и чётче, но всё равно, наверное, пару звуков застряло в бетонной преграде.

— Окно, — звучно крикнул сосед, и Стайлз послушно посмотрел в указанное место. Потом подумал, что, наверное, его так попросили выглянуть в это самое окно, так что торопливо подошёл к нему и так же торопливо отодвинул занавески, открывая задвижку и распахивая раму.

Высунувшись на половину, Стайлз повернул голову вправо и от удивления чуть не вывалился из окна совсем. Его соседом оказался чудовищно прекрасный мужик с обалденно накаченными мускулами. Почему Стайлз обратил на это внимание? Потому что этот самый сосед из своего окна показывался без футболки, то бишь наполовину голый. И Стайлз, чего уж греха таить, сполна оценил выбор хобби своего соседа. Наверняка он часами торчит в спортзалах, то бегая по дорожке, то поднимая штангу, а может, даже крутя педали на велотренажёре… Стайлз не знал, почему сосед на велотренажёре кажется ему более сексуальным зрелищем, чем тот же самый сосед, тягающий, к примеру, гири. Хотя, если подумать, такой вид тоже весьма привлекателен…

— Закончил? — сосед ничуть не смутился, несмотря на то, что Стайлз жадно осматривал его почти целых две минуты кряду, ничего не говоря и молча пожирая глазами. Видимо, это было привычной реакцией на внешний вид соседа, и тот был к ней вполне готов. Он, кстати, смотрел хмуро, исподлобья, словно ожидая чего-то от Стайлза. За неимением лучшего, Стайлз просто кивнул, думая, что сосед, очевидно, ждал ответ на свой вопрос. — Теперь слушай внимательно.

Стайлз очень хотел слушать внимательно, поэтому подался вправо и едва не кувыркнулся вперёд. Его спасла быстрая реакция и удобно пролегавшая возле окна труба водостока. Да, Стайлз был временами ужасно неуклюжим, зато уж если казалось, что он точно навернётся, проявлял чудеса ловкости. Вот такой вот он, Стайлз, человек-феномен.

Неожиданное почти-падение сосед воспринял равнодушно. Да что там, он едва бровью повёл! Так, немного закатил глаза и нахмурился ещё больше. Наверное, посчитал Стайлза конченым придурком.

— Я могу продолжить? — всё с той же непередаваемой иронией в голосе поинтересовался сосед и, получив очередной кивок, вздохнул. — Первый и последний раз говорю: прекрати тренироваться в послеобеденное время. Ты можешь делать это утром, днём, после четырёх, и, в принципе, хоть до комендантского часа, только дай мне эти пару часов тишины, ты понял?  
Стайлз, заворожённо смотрящий всё это время на лицо соседа и слушавший не столько его слова, сколько интонацию, с которой они были сказаны, среагировал на вопросительный тон и кивнул.

— На этом всё, — сосед потянулся к створке, чтобы закрыть её и скрыться в глубине комнаты. Стайлз осознал это мгновенно, так же мгновенно понимая, что не хочет, чтобы их беседа — или, скорее монолог соседа — заканчивалась так быстро. Вот только как можно было её продолжить, Стайлз не знал.

— А ты играешь на чём-нибудь? — наобум спросил он, очень надеясь, что ему ответят.

— Да, — коротко отозвался сосед и продолжил закрывать окно. Он-то говорить со Стайлзом больше не хотел. Ну да, кто же захочет? Тем более что Стайлз проявил себя как пустоголовый истукан, пялящийся на других людей и молчащий весь разговор. Будто он глухонемой какой-то.

Настроение играть пропало, зато появилось настроение погрызть себя любимого. Стайлз зачехлил гитару и положил её на полку. Вообще-то это место предназначалось для всяких безделушек, но у Стайлза их не было, а гитара была, так что…

Чтобы самобичевание прошло с большим результатом, Стайлз хорошенечко припомнил все свои прошлые косяки в разговорах с симпатичными людьми и окончательно провалился в жалость к самому себе.

А потом в его голову пришла неожиданная идея, и он резко вскочил с дивана, на несколько секунд отвлекаясь на белые точки перед глазами и пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Да, нельзя вставать слишком резко, да, от этого может кружиться голова. Но это всё было так неважно по сравнению с тем, какие перспективы открывались перед Стайлзом!

В принципе, у него было теперь два пути: познакомиться с соседом нормально или продолжить жить так, как жил раньше, будто бы и не зная, какое чудо живёт прямо за стенкой. Само собой, Стайлзу импонировал первый вариант.

Теперь оставалось придумать, как это знакомство инициировать…

Может, сходить и попросить соли? Ну, а что, она же имеет свойство внезапно заканчиваться в самый неожиданный момент? А соседская дверь всяко ближе, чем любой магазин.

Вот только Стайлз не мог с бухты-барахты взять и заявиться в дом к чужому человеку. Не к месту просыпалась природная скромность, которая обычно дрыхла без задних ног. В общем, незаметно для самого себя, Стайлз снова впал в пучину депрессии. Только теперь уже по совершенно другой причине.

И почему ему вдруг так захотелось познакомиться с хмурым соседом? Непонятно. Он же хмурый. И нелюдимый. И как будто колючий. Явно не любит так вот «инициативных», как Стайлз. Так чего же лезть к человеку? Вот именно, нечего.

Стайлз с тоской покосился на стену, за которой жил недружелюбный сосед, и признал, что ему всё же стоит заняться делами насущными и прекратить пялиться в пустоту зелёных обоев, которые ему никогда особенно не нравились.

Их следующая встреча была точно-точно случайной. Правда. Абсолютно случайно Стайлз увидел, что его сосед собирается зайти в подъезд, в то время как самому Стайлзу срочно понадобилось выбросить мусор. Поэтому то, что они встретились, в итоге, на третьем этаже, тоже случайность.

Хотя Стайлз был чуточку к ней готов. Он окликнул собиравшегося пройти мимо соседа.

— Теперь-то у тебя нет никаких претензий? — Стайлз улыбался приветливо и отчаянно желал, чтобы сосед всё же обернулся к нему лицом. Разговаривать со спиной было не так увлекательно, как с теми же бровями, которые у соседа были жутко выразительными и умопомрачительными.

Беда в том, что сосед снова не был настроен на разговор и проигнорировал Стайлза от и до. Вот просто не замедлил шаг и не повернул голову, даже когда Стайлз позвал его и задал вопрос. В этот самый миг Стайлз решил, что наступила война. Бог свидетель, он не хотел прибегать к столь крайним мерам, но сосед сам решил всё за него.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

Первым делом Стайлз, конечно же, выбросил тот жалкий пакетик, который он, если бы кто-то вдруг поинтересовался, гордо именовал мусором. Потом, не сбавляя темпа, влетел в подъезд и к себе на пятый этаж. Ключи обычно лежали в кармане, но Стайлз, едва сунув туда руку, с ужасом понял, что, похоже, сегодня оставил их в квартире. В квартире, дверь которой он захлопнул, когда торопился к соседу. Классно.

Стайлз повернулся вправо, повернулся влево, и чуть было не уселся на грязный пол, но вовремя опомнился. Ладно, чего тут, не такая уж и безвыходная ситуация, главное подумать. Стайлз начал думать. Правда, думал он недолго. Подбежав к двери соседа, Стайлз настойчиво постучал.

Ему не ответили. Он постучал ещё разок. За дверью послышались шаги, и сосед недовольно буркнул нечто вроде «Какого хера вам там надо?».

— Эм, я случайно забыл ключи в квартире, а дверь захлопнулась, — Стайлзу было немного неудобно орать через дверь, но её всё ещё не открывали, так что приходилось довольствоваться малым.

Наконец послышался звук отпираемого замка и сосед, как есть, во всей своей первозданной красоте, встал в дверном проёме своей квартиры так, что загораживал собою весь вид на неё изнутри. Мда, кто-то, видимо, очень не любит гостей.

— Вы мне поможете? — спросил Стайлз, уже начиная сожалеть о своём решении постучаться в эту дверь. В конце концов, он мог вызвать каких-нибудь механиков-техников-сварщиков-отпиральщиков, чтобы те как-то сломали его замок, но чёрт, тогда надо было бы столько денег платить! Соседская же помощь, по сути, намного дешевле и отношения между людьми укрепляет.

Стайлз посмотрел на всё ещё молчащего соседа и мысленно вздохнул (да, он так умел, когда выразить своё недовольство на людях было бы неприлично или просто неэтично). Может, в некоторых случаях вариант с соседской помощью не может существовать в принципе…

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — ладно, похоже, сосед сейчас находился на той самой грани, после которой не страшно даже человека убить, лишь бы только он перестал раздражать. Стайлз прекрасно умел читать между строк, поэтому инстинктивно поднял руки вверх, показывая, что он не несёт в себе никакой угрозы.

— Хочу, чтобы ты дал доступ к твоему окну, — ответил Стайлз, старательно не смотря соседу в глаза. Он читал, что звери от этого бесятся ещё больше. То, что сосед вообще-то человек, роли не играло.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня потом обвинили в убийстве? — хмуро спросил он, напротив, пытаясь поймать взгляд Стайлза. Тот не поддавался, но ему было интересно узнать, какого цвета у соседа глаза. Может, карие? Голубые? Зелёные? Серые? Стайлз никогда не отличался особым здравомыслием, так что бесстрашно и без зазрения совести пристально вгляделся в глаза соседа.

Что ж, этого варианта Стайлз не предусмотрел. Потому что глаза соседа были серо-зелёными с маленькими вкраплениями карего. Отлично.

Тут Стайлз понял, что снова проморгал суть разговора и, вспомнив, что сосед говорил что-то вопросительное, кивнул. На всякий случай.

Сосед усмехнулся, и Стайлз… перестал существовать на какое-то время, впитывая в себя это выражение лица соседа, его улыбку, которую, честно говоря, улыбкой-то и назвать нельзя.

— Ты не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю? — теперь сосед казался не злым и жестким, а позабавленным и чуточку польщённым. У кого-то тут завышенная самооценка, да? А может и не завышенная, а вполне объективная? На таком вот соседе не грех и зависнуть на пару часиков. Причём зависнуть в переносном смысле, как старая-престарая винда.

— Скажем так, я слишком озабочен тем, что у меня в квартире, эм… невыключенный чайник. Вдруг он весь выкипит, и мне придётся покупать новый? — нет, Стайлз понимал, что несёт чушь, но ему нужно же было сказать хоть что-то!

— Видно, как ты озабочен, — серьёзно кивнул сосед, хотя в его глазах так и плясали бесенята. Чёрт, да ведь такими темпами Стайлз будет просто не в состоянии переключиться на кого-то другого. — Кстати, предлог так себе.

— В смысле? — Стайлз слегка недоумевал. — Нормальный, правдивый предлог. Я правда дорожу своим чайником.

— Угу, как скажешь, — сосед подобрел до такой степени, что отступил вглубь квартиры, делая приглашающий жест. — Заходи.

Стайлз немедленно перешагнул через порог, да ещё и дверь за собой прикрыл, чтобы его не так быстро можно было обратно выгнать.

— Как ты собираешься залезть в свою квартиру через окно, не упав при этом? — сосед прислонился спиной к стене и сложил руки на груди. Стайлз понимал, что ему вряд ли удастся хоть когда-нибудь ещё раз оказаться здесь, так что не смотрел на соседа. Вместо этого он старательно подмечал все детали интерьера, чтобы… Стайлз не знал для чего, просто ему было нужно запомнить что где и как здесь лежит. И нет, он не собирался грабить своего соседа, просто… Просто ему хотелось чуть-чуть побольше узнать о нём, что ли.

Внезапно Стайлз увидел то, что увидеть не ожидал вовсе. Ну не могла судьба быть такой щедрой и благосклонной. Стайлз пару раз поморгал, но понял, что ему не померещилось.

— Ты умеешь играть на гитаре? — Стайлз помнил, конечно, что его спросили о дальнейших действиях по попаданию в собственную запертую квартиру, но неожиданный шанс продолжить знакомства немного в ином русле был намного увлекательнее, чем ответ на какой-то глупый вопрос.

Сосед поморщился, будто бы его спалили и ему нужно отмазываться, а он слишком устал для этого дерьма.

— Да, умею, — коротко отозвался он, впервые после зависания Стайлза нахмурившись снова. — И предупреждая твой следующий вопрос — нет, я не буду учить тебя играть.

— Но почему? — Стайлз был обескуражен. Нет, это неправда, он знал, что сосед не согласится, но всё же маленькая надежда ещё жила, а сосед её безжалостно растоптал.

— Потому что у меня много дел, — отрезал он, отлепляясь от стены и подходя к окну, которое, видимо, было соседним со стайлзовым. — Иди, лезь.

Стайлз тоже нахмурился, он не любил, когда ему так вот указывали и приказывали. Он был человеком свободы, человеком воли. Поэтому, кое-как сумев подавить в себе раздражение, Стайлз так же шагнул к окну и, дождавшись, пока сосед раскроет створки, выглянул на улицу.

Там всё было по-старому, но его родное окошко, по счастливой случайности, оказалось открытым. Даже больше — распахнутым на всю катушку. Стайлз издал восторженный вскрик, и хотел полезть к себе, уже и в трубу как следует вцепился, но его схватили за бёдра и удержали на месте.

Конечно, схватил его сосед, это ясно, но по какой причине — неизвестно.

Стайлз чуть обернулся, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Он едва не выпустил спасительную трубу из рук, а сосед только поудобнее перехватил его, переместив руки на талию и крепко вцепляясь ими в Стайлза. У Стайлза не было бы возражений, если бы они находились в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах, вот только у них было только это место — подоконник — и только это обстоятельство — перелезание в свою квартиру — так что Стайлз не видел в действиях соседа никакой логики.

— Что? — кратко, но чётко и по делу.

— Ты тупой или только притворяешься? — сосед смотрел с негодованием и раздражением. В общем, как всегда.

Стайлз послал в ответ непонимающий взгляд. То, значит, «вали поскорее, даже сам окошко открою», то «стой, замри, давай я для верности ещё и за ноги тебя подержу». Стайлз начинал тоже начинал выходить из себя.

— С какого дуба ты рухнул, раз решил лезть из окна в окно на пятом этаже? Вообще страха нет? Инстинкта самосохранения?

— Что ты предлагаешь? Как мне тогда попасть в квартиру? — даже пререкаться уже надоело, так что Стайлз перевернулся и стал влезать обратно в комнату. Сосед его не отпускал всё то время, пока он находился головой на улице, и лишь только когда Стайлз полностью оказался в его квартире, разжал руки.

— У меня есть отмычка, — сосед направился к столу, достал оттуда целый, мать его, НАБОР отмычек и пошёл на выход. Стайлз пошёл за ним.

— И зачем ты тогда окно открыл? — Стайлзу на самом деле было интересно.

— Хотел посмотреть, как далеко ты можешь зайти, — скупо отозвался он, выйдя в подъезд и подбирая нужную отмычку.

— Классно, посмотрел, — Стайлз кивнул и тупо уставился на руки соседа, который так старательно ковырялся в его, Стайлза, дверном замке. Оказывается, смотреть на это было так же интересно, как и в глаза соседа. Его руки двигались чётко, лаконично, без единого лишнего жеста. Стайлз аж позавидовал. Сам-то он только так махал руками, особенно если был увлечён своим рассказом.

— Ты, наверное, вором подрабатываешь? — спросил Стайлз, не собираясь торчать в полной тишине всё время, что сосед открывает его дверь.

Чтобы показать свою реакцию на такой вопрос, сосед оторвался от копания в замке и, повернувшись всем телом, с укором посмотрел на Стайлза. Этот взгляд можно было перевести как «Ты действительно ничего не смыслишь в правильных вопросах». Может, так оно и было.

Только Стайлз не собирался отступать.

— Так ты скажешь, где так научился орудовать отмычками? И почему у тебя их целый набор?

Сосед ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза и, вздохнув, решил ответить.

— После того, как однажды я, так же, как и ты, не смог открыть захлопнувшуюся дверь и выложил кучу денег за вызов мастера, новый замок и вставку этого нового замка, решил, что проще будет научиться делать всё это самостоятельно, — сосед оказался на удивление многословным. Он словно понял, что если бы отвечал односложно, то добился бы только ещё более настойчивого расспрашивания со стороны Стайлза.

— Воу, интересно. Я думал, что ты вдруг окажешься спасателем каким-нибудь, — поделился своими мыслями Стайлз, видя, что этот разговор нисколько не влияет на работоспособность соседа. Стайлзу вдруг надоело звать этого шикарного мужчину в своих мыслях обычным «соседом». Надо было узнать его имя. — Слушай, я тут подумал…

Стайлз не смог закончить, потому что соседу удалось отпереть замок, и теперь он, открыв дверь, мотнул головой в её строну.

— Готово, — сосед отошёл к своей двери и, махнув на прощание, захлопнул дверь.

— Ла-а-а-адно, — протянул Стайлз и поплёлся к себе домой. Твою же мать, он столько времени проторчал рядом с соседом и ни разу не догадался спросить его имя! Что за нафиг?!

После второй встречи с соседом Стайлз чётко решил, что он обязательно познакомится с ним по-человечески, узнает имя, род занятий и тому подобную лабуду. И отступаться от своих планов он не намеревался.

Прежде всего, Стайлз понял, что ему необходимо вынудить соседа научить его, Стайлза, играть на гитаре. Поэтому он принялся настойчиво и размеренно бренчать на ней отвратительнейшие вещи. Стайлз игнорировал любые законы гармонии, истязал свой слух и уже хотел отказаться от этой затеи, но в один прекрасный день, сосед не выдержал.  
Крикнув «Окно!», он сам, очевидно, к нему же и направился. Как и Стайлз. У которого даже коленки дрожали от предвкушения. Ох, соседу точно от него не отвертеться!

— По-человечески прошу — прекрати, — сосед выглядел очень измотанным. Вот просто до предела. Стайлзу стало жалко его буквально на пару мгновений, но потом он снова взял себя в руки.

— Учи меня, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Вот так, ему нет никакого дела до того, что сосед, похоже, готов на всё, лишь бы прекратить свои мучения от каждодневных репетиций Стайлза.

Да, это было именно так. Сосед задумался на секунду, повернулся куда-то влево, постоял так ещё секунды две, и потом развернулся к Стайлзу.

— В шесть вечера у тебя дома, — коротко произнёс он, тут же скрываясь в своей квартире. Стайлз даже ничего сказать не успел, да он и не хотел. Снова не получилось узнать имя соседа? Ничего, Стайлз точно сделает это сегодня в шесть. Всё-таки упорство есть высшая ценность! Ну и, конечно, наглость, без которой ничего бы этого и в помине не вышло.

Готовился к этому судьбоносному вечеру Стайлз очень долго. Практически с того самого момента, как только отошёл от окна. Он старательно осмотрел свою комнату, распихал все ненужные вещи по своим углам, разобрал двухнедельный завал книг на столе, протёр пыль. Потом вышел на кухню и навёл порядок там. Зашёл в ванную и, на всякий случай, убрался там тоже.

На туалет его сил не хватило, пришлось вернуться в комнату и лечь на диван, давая уставшим мышцам и долгожданный отдых. Стайлз настолько вымотался, что неожиданно для себя уснул.

Проснулся он от звонка в дверь. Не сразу сообразив, кто там, Стайлз медленно побрёл к двери и распахнул её в явном желании хорошенько обматерить того, кто догадался прервать его сон.

Понятное дело, что, увидев на пороге соседа, Стайлз растерялся. Настолько, что не смог сказать «Привет». Просто неопределённо взмахнул рукой в сторону комнаты и посторонился.

Сосед понял всё и без подсказки. Он зашёл, коротко осмотрелся, буквально за минуту, и взглядом спросил, куда ему идти.

Стайлз его взгляд не понял и непонимающе уставился, ожидая каких-то слов.

— Так и будем торчать в коридоре? — спросил сосед, усмехаясь. Стайлз, ожидаемо, снова поплыл. — Эй!

— Я Стайлз, — представился он, догадавшись проявить нормы приличия. — Стайлз Стилински.  
Сосед промолчал, не показывая, что ему не нравится это имя или что он считает его странным. Стайлзу отчего-то это польстило.

— Как зовут тебя? — ну действительно, хватит это терпеть! Стайлз узнает имя соседа, даже если этот сосед всё время успевает слинять раньше, чем Стайлз задаёт нужный вопрос. Теперь-то ему бежать некуда. Стайлз самолично захлопнул дверь.

— Дерек Хейл, — неохотно, будто через силу, произнёс сосед. Дерек, значит… Дерек… Дерек Хейл… Как-то знакомо звучало. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы узнать больше, но сосед, в смысле ДЕРЕК, поднял руку вверх. — Давай уже учиться, у меня время не резиновое.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул и пошёл в комнату, указав Дереку Хейлу рукой на диван.

Тем временем Стайлз достал свою гитару из чехла отдал соседу в руки. Тот внимательно осмотрел её со всех сторон, проверил натяжение струн, пару раз провёл рукой, наигрывая что-то, а потом кивнул сам себе.

— Во-первых, как я и думал, у тебя она не настроена, — начал Дерек Хейл, одновременно не то откручивая, не то закручивая колки. Стайлз наблюдал с интересом, пытаясь осознать и запомнить всё, что ему сказали и ещё скажут. Он хотел научиться, поэтому готов был забить на то, как божественно красив сосед, лишь бы тот смог показать, как правильно играть. — Во-вторых…

Дерек Хейл всё говорил, а Стайлз его слушал. Может, когда-нибудь Стайлз не выдержит первым, бросится к Дереку, он тогда будет звать его именно так, без фамилии, и жадно, жарко поцелует, как хотелось очень-очень давно. И Дерек будет отвечать, потому что всё это время его снедал точно такой же голод. Может быть и наоборот, первый шаг сделает Дерек, возьмёт и остановит Стайлза на середине аккорда, задержит свою руку на его, посмотрит в глаза и бережно поцелует, раскрывая все свои чувства и эмоции в одном касании губ. Может, когда-нибудь они возьмут, отложат гитару в строну, посмотрят друг другу в глаза и всё поймут без слов, одновременно, сразу резко и бесповоротно.

Неизвестно, что конкретно случится в это самое «когда-нибудь», главное — оно наступит обязательно.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
